hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Germany
Germany (ドイツ Doitsu) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers and leads the Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some of the characters and he received the name, Ludwig (ルートヴィッヒ, Rūtovihhi). Appearance He is a tall, muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears either a green Wehrmacht or Waffen-SS officers uniform with a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on the collar; in the early webcomic chapters that take place during WWI, he wore a gray-blue Waffenrock uniform (as seen in color artwork) characteristic of the German army uniform of that period (the color of this uniform was changed to green for the anime). However the black cuffs and white piping may also suggest Germany wears a Schutzpolizei administration uniform. Fans His cool appearance and muscular body makes he got many fans, like Jesslyn Clarissa Chandra, who now studied Germany's History after watching this anime Personality And Interests A serious and efficient man who always abides by the rules, Germany has to deal with an unreasonable boss along with the troublemaking Italy. He doesn't tolerate any mistakes, is a neat freak, and happens to have a rather pessimistic nature. His hobbies include making sweets (including his secret love of baking cakes), reading, and walking his dogs. In Episode 08, Italy admits to England, America and France that Germany is a fan of BDSM. It was said, in an earlier profile, that his pent up anger is released when he has beer. Relationships North Italy Main Article: Italy After discovering Italy hiding in a crate, Germany took him prisoner but eventually got annoyed and sent Italy back. However, Italy returned and declared himself his ally. Despite their differences, the two have a rather close relationship, much to the disapproval of Italy's older brother South Italy, who hates Germany. It is hinted obliquely, but not yet confirmed, that Germany may be the Holy Roman Empire, having lost his childhood memories. It is also implied that Germany may be in love with Italy, supported by one of Himaruya's original webcomic strips where Germany started reading a book about how partners behave. As he read the book, Germany became convinced that his behavior towards Italy meant that he was in love. He then proceeds the steps in the book to confessing his feelings. He eventually proposes to Italy, too, in a restaurant. Austria Main Article: Austria Austria and Germany were allies in both World Wars and lived together for a while during that time. Austria gives him advice during his confusion over Italy in the Valentine's Day strips. They appear to be very close, although Austria annoys Germany at times with his behaviour. Japan Main Article: Japan The last member to join the Axis team, Japan had known Germany for some time (as depicted in the original strips), although Germany said he can never tell what Japan has in mind. He is serious but quiet and inexperienced to the outside world. Prussia Main Article: Prussia Germany's older brother and drinking buddy, who often refers to Germany as "West." Prussia lives in Germany's house, as revealed by the April Fool's Prussia's Blog. Because of Prussia's attitude and tendency to buy strange things, as well as his referring to their tie as an unsavory one, they seem to be annoyed by each another. Despite this, Germany, like several others, was relieved to see that his brother was okay when he woke up after eating England's food. In The Anime Germany first appears in the "Meeting Of The World" segment in Episode 01, where he orders everyone to stop arguing and present data if they want to make a statement. Later in the same episode, the anime skips back to WWI as he finds an abandoned tomato crate in the woods, setting the events of the main Hetalia storyline into motion. Germany's SS uniform color is changed from dark green to teal for the anime adaptation, and the Knight's Cross is absent from his design. His WWI uniform was changed from gray-blue to green as well, though in the Axis training sequences, Germany is briefly shown wearing the green version of his WWII SS uniform. Name Germany is notable for being the only character with a human name who was not given a surname. Hidekaz Himaruya, in his original listing of the names, stated that there was a reason he did so and that fans would eventually find out. As the human names and most references to them were later discarded, it appears that this is moot. However, the name Ludwig used to be a very common name that happens to have been shared by various German historical figures, most notably Ludwig II of Bavaria and Ludwig Van Beethoven. Trivia *In the original webcomic artwork, most notably in the World War-era strips, Germany was represented with the 'Nazi German '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:War_Ensign_of_Germany_1938-1945.svg Reichskriegsflagge] (due to the setting of the comic). Later-era strips and artwork used the more modern flag, while the Reichskriegsflagge was done away with in later media adaptations of the series. *Germany's three dogs went unnamed for some time in canon, until the second "Character CD" revealed their names to be Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. *His efficient and perfectionist personality is a reference to the German culture of cleanliness and tidiness. Italy revealing that Germany likes BDSM is a reference to the fact that German pornography is often very hardcore and kinky compared to most porn, and that an unusual amount of scat porn is exported from Germany. *It has been said that Germany was based on a German friend of Hidekaz Himaruya. *According to Himaruya, the personification of Germany was the hardest to finalize as he had little experience of drawing foreigners at the time. Germany was originally intended to be a moodier, more intimidating character and was initially depicted with a much larger nose and a rougher appearance. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Axis Powers Characters Category:European Characters